degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Showstopper101/Bardell: Love Lockdown! Season 1 Episode 18: Underneath Every Smile
'Main Plot: Damon' (Damon and Aria are in Damon's room) Jamie: Damon! There's someone here to see you! Damon: Tell them to come up to my room mom! Aria: Oh, I wonder who it is. (Ellie walks into his room) Damon: What are you doing here? Jamie: Damon it's Ellie, your real mom.... (Jamie walks out) Damon: Why are you here? Ellie: Damon honey I've been thinking about you since the last time you came to see me. I've been clean for two months. Damon: Look, I don't care if your clean or doing drugs I don't want you in my life! Ellie: Damon, honey. Don't be rude in fornt of your girlfiend. Damon: Ellie, I'm gay! I don't need you! I have my real family right here and there all I need! Ellie:Oh I didn't know that.... Damon: Yeah you would if you wern't a damn druggie who gave her fucking baby up! Ellie: Damon, honey. Damon: NO get the fuck out now! I don't wanna see you! I don't wanna be near you! My parents are right here in thi damn house! You'll never be my mom! NEVER! 'Subplot: Savannah' (Savannah and Jake are making out in her room.) Savannah: So let's go to Vegas! It's sprig break! Let's have some fun! Jake: With what money? Savannah: Ture. I wanna do something it's spring break! Jake: I guess we could go see a movie at the drive though or something.... Savannah: Yeah that would be fun! (Savannah kisses Jake and Jake pulls away) Savannah: Ummm.... Jake: I'm just not in the mood right now! Okay? Savannah: Okay, what's wrong? Jake: Nothing, I have to go, I'll pick you up around seven. Savannah: Okay.... (Savannah has a worried expression on her face) 'Opening ' 'Third Plot: Alan ' (Alan is talking to his moms) Holly: I'm not singing the papers, your not getting married! Alan: Mom.... Holly: You really want me to let my son ruin his damn life and marry some bitch? Alan: She's not a bitch mom! If anyone is being a bitch right now it's you! Lucy: Don't talk to your mom like that! Alan: Fine but if you don't let me I'll get emancipated! Holly: No you won't! Alan: Oh yeah watch me! (Alan walks out) Holly: Alan! (Holly starts crying) 'Main Plot: Damon ' (Damon and Aria are in the mall) Aria: Come on, Damon you should give your mom a chance. (Damon and Aria walk into Hot Topic) Damon: Ha-ha hell no! Aria: Come on Damon! If you were in her shoes woundn't you want another chance to make things right? Damon: I just can't! Okay? Just stop! Aria: Kay, sorry....Umm, Damon, look. (Damon see's his mom and she starts walking towards him) Damon: I'm leaving! Ellie: Damon! Damon: Come on Aria! Aria: No, Damon, imagen how hard this is for your mom! If I give my kid up and try to rekindel are relationship and he turned me down and treated me like shit i would be heartbroken! Damon: Aria you just don't get it! Aria: I never said I did! But I might! Damon, I'm having twins, do you really think I can take care of two babies when I'm only 15? Huh? And if I decided to give one up or maybe both I for sure don't want to be treated how your treating your mom! Damon: Whatever, I'll meet you at home! Aria: Come on Damon! (Damon leaves and Aria walks up to Ellie.) Aria: Are you free tonight? Ellie: Yeah, why? (Aria smiles) 'Sublot: Savannah ' (Savannah walks into the living room to talk to her mom) Savannah: Mom, can I talk to you? Quinn: Yes, you can always talk to me. Savannah: How do you know when a guy is like...not into you anymore? Quinn: Why? Are you having boy trouble? Savannah: Yeah mom. Can you just answer it? Quinn: Well they might seem uninterested or not all there when they talk to you. Savannah: Really? Are you sure? Quinn: Positive! Savannah: Okay thanks mom. Quinn: Welcome, I love you, honey. Savannah: I'm sure you do, who couldn't? (Savannah laughes) 'Third Plot: Alan' (Alan walks into Iffy's house) Alan: We have a issue! My mom won't sing the papers! Iffy: Fuck! Alan: I told her I'll get emancipated if she doesn't? Iffy: What the hell does that mean? Alan: I'll be consdered an adult I won't need her permession for anything. Iffy: Would you really do that for me? Alan: For us. (Alan walks over to Iffy) Iffy: Really? Alan: Yes, I love you baby and I want a furture with you. Iffy: OMG! I love you so so much! Alan: I hope so we are getting married. Iffy: I so so can't wait! So let's decided who to invite! Jake of crouse. Alan: Yeah he is my best friend like ever. (Alan laughes and Iffy smiles at him and kisses him.) 'Main Plot: Damon ' (Damon is reading a book on his bed and Aria walks in) Aria: Your BFF is here! Damon: Yay.... Aria: Come on be happy. Don't make me start singing to you. Damon: Whatever. Aria: You make me happy when clouds are grey! (Damon laughes) Damon: Okay, okay stop. Aria: Then smile. Damon: Okay, I will. Aria: OK, well me and you are going to The Dot for dinner. Damon: Why? Aria: Cuz it's almost my b-day! Damon: It's one month away. Aria: So? (Aria hits Damon with a pellow.) 'Subplot: Savannah ' (Savannah and Jake are sitting in a car at the movies) Jake: So do you like the movie? Savannah: Look, Jake, we need to talk. Jake: The movies pretty good for a 80's scary movie, I think. Savannah: Jake. Jake: Some of the scene's are kinda ch.... Savannah: JAKE! Jake: What? Savannah: Look I can tell your not happy in this relationship, I'm just a filler for Damon ending things with you. Jake: What, says who? Savannah: Jake! I can tell, just tell me the truth! Jake: Sav.... Savannah: Tell me the truth! Tell me your not happy! Tell me! (Jake walks away and Savannah chases after him) Savannah: Jake, I'm breaking up! Jake: Really? First Damon now you! I can't take this anymore one more thing goes wrong in my life and I'll just.... Savannah: I'm sorry, Jake. Bye. Jake: Of crouse you are! Everyone is when they break up with me! EVERYONE! (Jake starts crying) 'Third Plot: Alan ' (Alan walks into his moms house) Holly: Oh honey you changed your mind! Alan: No, I just came to tell you I'm going threw with what I said. Holly: What? You can't be serious. Alan: I'm done mom! Holly: Alan! Do you see what she's doing to you? She's turning you aga.... Alan: Shut the fuck up! As far as I'm concered your not my mom. Got that? When you decide to love Iffy as if she's your daughter then we'll talk! (Lucy walks in) '' Lucy: Maybe, you should just let him go. Holly: Let my baby go? Lucy: He's growing up, your not going to stop him from getting married. He'll find a way. Alan: I'm leaving, thanks, Lucy. Holly: Come back! Alan: I'll be back tomorrow to get my stuff! Holly: Baby! ''(Alan walks out) 'Main Plot: Damon ' (Aria stops outside of the door.) Aria: Your mom's in there. Damon: What? Aria: Just give her a chance. Damon: I'm scared she'll mess up or I'll mess up or she won't like me. Aria: She'll love you. (Aria smiles) Damon: But what if she doesn't? Aria: She will, Damon, it's your mom she has too! Damon: No she doesn't! Aria: Damon! You might be overly dramatic but you'll still loveable. Damon: Thanks, Aria. Aria: Now go! Damon: Okay I'll meet you at home. (Damon walks into The Dot and meets his mom) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts